


The Nobleman and the Beast

by New_day



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Cannibalism, Captivity, Conversations, Dreams, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Killing, M/M, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a fisherman who was seeking shelter from the storm. He was lucky and found a castle whose owner was generous and kind. Or so it seemed.Loosely based on the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast"





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a fisherman who had a daughter. Her mother had died when the girl was born, so his daughter was all the fisherman had, and he loved her dearly.

One day, when he was about to go to the stream to fish, he asked her if she wished him to bring her a gift, as he was going to pass the market on his way to the stream. The daughter, however, declined, knowing that her father was poor. But the fisherman insisted, because his daughter was his only joy, and he wished to bring her a gift to make her happy. 

So the girl gave in and said: “Bring me a rose, father, for I know that there are beautiful roses blossoming near the stream where you fish.” Her father promised to bring her a rose and bid his daughter a fond farewell.

***

The fisherman spent the whole day fishing in the stream, until his bucket was full of fishes.

When he was about to go home, he looked up and saw dark clouds in the sky, and the fisherman knew that a thunderstorm was gathering. Soon it started to rain, the wind was howling, and the fisherman heard the thunder rumble and saw the lightning strike.

“I can't go home in this weather, I must find a shelter,” the fisherman thought.

He left his common path, hoping to find a place where he could stay until the storm was over. And indeed, the fisherman was lucky, for after following the new path for a little while, he saw a big castle, surrounded by a rose hedge.

“How lucky I am,” he thought, “to find a place to rest so quickly. Hopefully, the castle's owner will be hospitable and kind and let me stay at their place until the thunderstorm is over.”

And the fisherman walked through a little gate in the rose hedge and neared the castle. Now he saw that the castle was dark and gloomy, and there were marble statues in front of it, in shape of the strangest creatures, griffins, centaurs, sphinxes and other beings the fisherman had never laid eyes on.

“This is a strange and quite uncanny place,” the fisherman thought, and he wondered if he should leave to find another shelter.

But just at that moment, the castle's door opened, although the fisherman didn't see anybody. Slowly, he approached the door and looked around, wondering if the owner or a servant was nearby. But there was no one to behold.

The fisherman decided to enter the castle, because his clothes were soaked with rain and he was cold. When he went inside, he said: “Good evening, I'm a fisherman, looking for shelter from the storm. Would you be so kind and let me rest here for a while?”

But there was no answer and still no one to be seen. Looking for somebody to talk to, the fisherman walked down the corridor which was as dark and gloomy as the whole castle. All of a sudden, the door to another room opened, though there was still not a soul to behold.

The fisherman went into the room and gasped in wonder. It was a beautiful, well-lit dining room, and in the center was a table, laden with the most exquisite food and drink. The fisherman realized how hungry he was, for he hadn't eaten the whole day, and wondered if he should dare to take a bite. He looked at the food on the table, and his stomach grumbled at the sight. Vegetable and meat, bread and cake, sweets and fruit, juice and wine, and all of it in abundance. The fisherman thought:

“Whoever lives here must be rich. Surely they won't mind if I take a bite, for they have more food and drink than I have ever seen in my life.”

He sat down at the table and started to eat. The food was delicious, and the meat was the best and the most tender the fisherman had ever tasted. He ate and drank until he was sated and felt himself becoming tired. The fisherman could still hear the thunderstorm outside, so he thought:

“I wonder if I should stay for the night, for I am tired and it is already dark outside. I fear that I won't find my way back home in the dark, as I left my common path.”

He stood up to go back to the corridor, wondering if he would find a place to sleep in the castle. But when he left the dining room and entered the corridor again, the fisherman froze, rooted to the spot. In the corridor, there was a young woman. Her eyes were as dark and as wise as a raven's eyes, and her hair was as black and as shiny as a raven's plumage. Her clothes were as black as a raven's wing, and a crossbow was hanging over her shoulder.

“Good evening,” the fisherman said. “Are you the mistress of this castle? I was looking for a shelter from the storm, and I was hungry and have taken the liberty of eating your food and drinking your wine. I hope that you won't take offense, Milady.”

The young woman frowned. “I'm not a lady,” she said, “I'm a guardian. I'm not this castle's mistress either, I'm here for the owner's protection. For it is my duty to guard and protect the master of this castle, as he is my kin.”

“I see,” the fisherman said. “So where is the master? May I speak to him? I would like to ask him if I can stay for the night, if it's not too much trouble.”

But the guardian shook her head. “You can't see him tonight, perhaps tomorrow. But you may stay, the master won't mind. I will show you to your room.”

The fisherman followed the guardian down the corridor, until she finally stopped. She opened a door, and the fisherman saw another beautiful room, with a big, cozy bed. The fisherman was glad, for he was very tired, and he thanked the guardian. But when she was already about to leave, he couldn't help saying: 

“Forgive me, guardian, but may I ask you who the master of this castle is? He seems to be such a kind and hospitable man, and if I see him tomorrow, I would like to address him by his name when I thank him, for I don't want to be rude.”

The guardian frowned again and spoke: “The master of this castle has many names, as he is many things. But he is also nobody and nothing, because he is alone and seen by nobody but me.”

The fisherman didn't understand these words, but before he could ask, the guardian spoke “Good night, ” and gone she was, so quickly that it seemed as if she had flown away.

***

That night at the castle, the fisherman slept well in his cozy bed, and when he woke up in the morning, he was rested and refreshed. He got dressed and went back to the dining room, hoping to meet the guardian or the castle's master. Again no one was to be seen, but the table was laden with food and drink. “This must be my breakfast, what a kind and generous host the castle's master is,” the fisherman thought, and he sat down at the table and ate and drank until he was sated.

When his hunger was appeased, the fisherman decided to leave, for he feared that his daughter might worry, as he didn't come home the night before. He left the castle, regretting that he hadn't seen the guardian or the master of the castle and couldn't thank them.

The fisherman walked past the strange statues in front of the castle, and as he was about to go through the little gate in the hedge, he noticed the beautiful roses that bloomed all over the hedge. He hadn't paid attention to them the evening before because of the thunderstorm, but now, as the weather was fine again, he saw that the roses blossomed in all colors and were the prettiest roses he had ever seen.

Suddenly the fisherman remembered his daughter's wish. “What a stroke of luck,” he thought, “that I found these beautiful roses here. So I can satisfy my daughter's wish, and she will be happy when I bring her a rose. I'm sure the castle's master won't mind, as he seems to be such a kind and generous man. Besides, there are so many roses here, he probably won't even notice that one is missing.” And the fisherman plucked the prettiest rose he could find.

At that moment, there was a loud growl behind the fisherman, and he startled and dropped the rose. When he turned around, the fisherman screamed with fear. He was faced with a strange and scary beast that loomed over him, pitch-black, with claws instead of hands. The beast's face was human, but eerie and uncanny, and the spookiest thing were the big stag's antlers on the beast's head.

“What have you done, fisherman?” the beast growled. “I gave you shelter in the storm, I let you drink my wine and eat my food, I allowed you to sleep in my castle. And how do you repay me? By taking advantage of my hospitality and stealing the most precious thing I own. For this rudeness you have to die.”


	2. Chapter 2

The fisherman was horrified. “No,” he said, “Don't kill me, beast, I didn't know how precious the rose was to you. I apologize sincerely, please let me go and do me no harm, for I have a daughter whose heart would break if I were to die. I didn't take the rose for myself, but as a gift for her.”

“A gift for your daughter?” The beast repeated, “Well, if that is so, I don't wish to deprive her of it, as much as your rudeness angers me. I will be generous and spare your life for now. You may leave and take the rose with you to bring it to your daughter, but after that, either you or your daughter must return and live with me at my castle. If you don't come back, I will come after you, fisherman, to kill you and break your daughter's heart.”

The fisherman sighed with sorrow. “I will come back, beast, I promise. I would never allow my daughter to come here. For you would scare her, and she is still young and should live happily and with joy, not spend her life in a beast's castle.”

“As you wish,” growled the beast in reply. “So I will let you go and await your return.”

***

The fisherman departed, leaving the castle as fast as he could, for fear that the beast might change its mind. He walked home, taking delight in the thought that he would soon see his daughter again. When he got home, his daughter embraced him, crying with joy. 

“I'm so happy that you are back home, father,” cried the girl. “I was afraid that you got lost in the storm and something bad befell you.”

“Don't worry, my daughter,” the fisherman replied quickly. “I was surprised by the storm but found a place to take shelter, nothing bad befell me. Look, I brought you a beautiful rose, as you wished me to.”

He gave his daughter the rose, and she was delighted. “Thank you, father, this is the most beautiful rose I have ever seen,” she exclaimed. Her father smiled, pleased at her joy and hiding his own sorrow, for he knew he had to go back to the beast and didn't want to cause his daughter worry.

The following night, the father sneaked away when his daughter was asleep. He knew he had to go back to the castle, but he couldn't find it in his heart to tell her. The fisherman feared that the girl would worry and blame herself because the beast was punishing him for taking a rose for her. So the fisherman left his daughter a note, saying that he would go to the sea, as there were more fishes in it to catch than in the stream. “Forgive me for not saying good-bye,” he wrote, “But I knew you wouldn't want me to leave and would be sad, and you know I can't bear to see you cry.” The fisherman hoped that his daughter would believe him and off he went to the beast's castle, anxious and with a heavy heart.

***

When the fisherman arrived at the castle, there was again no one to be seen. As he walked through the little gate in the rose hedge and past the strange statues, fear and grief gripped his heart. He wondered if he would ever see his daughter again or if the beast would kill him. The fisherman neared the castle, and again the door opened, although there was no one to behold. He walked down the corridor to the dining room where he remained standing at the open door, rooted to the spot and staring at the dining table in horror and fright.

The table was again laden with the most exquisite drink and food, and at the table, there sat the beast, eating and holding the cutlery in its claws like a distinguished nobleman. When it caught sight of the fisherman, the beast smiled.

“Good day, fisherman, I'm pleased that you came back,” it growled politely. “Please sit down and dine with me.”

The fisherman didn't dare to decline and sat down at the table opposite the beast. In spite of his fear and sorrow, the fisherman felt himself getting angered, and he replied: “You know I had to come back, as you threatened me and I feared for my life. If I didn't have to, I would have never come back to this strange, uncanny castle which has a beast for a master.”

The beast gave a short growl, and the fisherman became aware that it was meant to be a laughter. “I see you have not lost your tongue, nor your courage, fisherman, which makes me glad. But as you haven't touched the food yet, I ask you again to dine with me.”

The fisherman gave in and decided to dine with the beast, as he was hungry and knew he had to eat. Despite being angered and afraid, he ate with a healthy appetite. The food was delicious again, especially the meat, which was the best and the most tender the fisherman had ever tasted. He couldn't help but sigh with delight and noticed that the beast was pleased.

“I hope the food is to your liking, fisherman?” the beast asked.

“It's delicious, I've never tasted meat as good as this,” the fisherman admitted. 

“I'm happy to hear this, fisherman, for I hunted and killed the prey by myself,” the beast answered proudly.

“I thank you for inviting me, beast, but though I enjoy your food, I'd rather eat bread crust and drink some water at home with my daughter. So tell me, what do you want with me?” the fisherman dared to ask. “Do you intend to keep me as your prisoner or are you planning to kill me? ”

“That remains to be seen,” the beast growled in reply. “To decide what I will do, I first have to get to know you, fisherman. Who knows, we might start to grow fond of each other and become friends.”

The fisherman shook his head. “I'm not interested in being your friend, for I take no interest in you. You are my captor, nothing more. As I told you, I just wish to be at home with my daughter.”

The beast grinned, not offended by the fisherman's words. “Time will tell, fisherman. I'm convinced you will finally come to take an interest in me.”

The fisherman frowned and didn't reply, still wondering what the beast was planning. They continued eating in silence, and when they were finished, the beast bade the fisherman good night. “I'm looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow, fisherman,” it growled politely. The fisherman forced himself to say good night and thank the beast for the food, as he knew it didn't like rudeness. Then he left the dining room and went to the chamber where he had already spent his last night at the castle.

***

That night, the fisherman had the strangest dream. He was running down the castle's long, dark corridors, chased not by the beast, but by a beautiful man. He had a handsome, refined face, and by his extravagant and precious clothes, the fisherman could tell he was a nobleman. In his dream the fisherman knew that he had to run away from this man, though he didn't understand why.

“Don't run, fisherman,” the nobleman said in a soft voice while chasing him down the corridors. “I want you to stay with me. Don't you see?” The fisherman didn't answer, but just kept running and running in his dream.


	3. Chapter 3

When the fisherman woke up the next morning, he was feeling tired and exhausted, as if he had really been chased the whole night. He got up and dressed, then he went back to the dining room again, hoping to see the beast. He was determined to question it further about its plans. The fisherman was yearning to leave this eerie place and see his daughter again. Like the evening before, there was plenty of food on the dining table, but the beast was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the guardian was awaiting the fisherman in the dining room, but she didn't sit down to eat with him and merely said:

“The beast asked me to tell you that it will await you in the evening to dine with you again. You can go anywhere you like in the castle and on its grounds, but if you value your life, you shouldn't leave the castle's estate.”

The fisherman frowned at that and asked: “Why do you live here with the beast and follow its commands, guardian? What is it to you? And if you are its kin, why don't you appear in a beast's shape to me?”

The fisherman could tell that the guardian was not pleased. “You ask too many questions, fisherman,” she answered, regarding him with eyes as dark and as wise as a raven's eyes. “I don't follow the beast's commands, but guard and protect it, as I told you. And I'm not its kin by blood, yet it is my family.”

“I see,” the fisherman said, though he was still wondering who the guardian really was and why she lived with the beast. Was she a captive, just like him? But the fisherman knew that she wouldn't give him more answers, so he remained silent and let the guardian leave. And gone she was, so quickly that it seemed as if she had flown away.

After eating his breakfast, which was again delicious, the fisherman roamed the castle and its grounds to pass the time. He didn't dare to leave the estate, as he remembered the guardian's warning words. The fisherman discovered that some chambers in the castle were locked and believed that he heard noises behind the locked doors, moaning, whispering, the giggle of a child. Everything about the place appeared eerie and uncanny to the fisherman, even the strange statues in front of the castle seemed to move when he neared them. Shuddering, the fisherman wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him and where the beast was, as well as the guardian. Being alone at this strange castle became so unbearable that he was almost looking forward to seeing the beast again in the evening.

When the sun set, the fisherman returned to the dining room, where the beast already awaited him, sitting at the table which was laden with food and drink. The fisherman asked himself how the beast came to be there all of a sudden and who had prepared the food, as he hadn't seen a soul since the guardian had left in the morning.

“Good evening, fisherman,” the beast growled politely, and the fisherman forced himself to reply in the same manner. “Good evening.”

“I hope you had a good day, fisherman?” the beast asked, but the fisherman shook his head.

“This is a strange and uncanny place,” he answered. “I'd rather not be here, but return home.”

“We'll see about that, fisherman,” said the beast and added: “If I may, I'd like to talk about you tonight. How do you like being a fisherman? Don't you sometimes wish you were a hunter and could stalk your prey rather than lure it?”

The fisherman looked at the beast in confusion. “Why should I, beast? I enjoy being a fisherman, walking into the quiet of the stream, luring the fishes and waiting for them to bite. It's a good and honest way to make a living. Why should I wish to be something else?”

“Well,” growled the beast, “Perhaps you already are something else and are merely not aware of it? I for one enjoy the hunt, choosing my prey, stalking and killing it. I don't know if it's honest or good, but it's beautiful to me.”

“What do you hunt?” the fisherman asked, trying to be polite. “Rabbit and deer, I suppose?”

The beast grinned. “Yes, once in a while, but mainly I hunt pig.”

“Pig?” the fisherman repeated in bewilderment. “You mean boar?”

The beast growled a laughter. “Pig, boar, swine, call it what you wish.” And it laughed again.

The fisherman didn't comprehend what was so amusing to the beast, but he decided to play along. For he thought that by being kind and polite he could appease the beast and it might release him eventually. 

“Perhaps you are right, beast,” the fisherman said. “It might be a good idea to try something else. I would like to go hunting with you someday.”

The beast smiled at that, and with wonder the fisherman saw tears in its eyes. “I can't tell you how much that would delight me, fisherman,” it growled softly. “For till this day, I've always had to hunt alone.”

“Why don't you go hunting with your guardian?” the fisherman asked. “It seems that she is a hunter as well, for she carries a crossbow.”

The beast shook its head. “My guardian uses her crossbow merely as a means of defense and protection. She has no inclination to be a hunter like me.”

The beast seemed distressed now, and despite himself, the fisherman almost pitied it for its loneliness.

***

That night, the fisherman dreamed of the beautiful nobleman again. He was chasing the fisherman down the castle's corridors, and again, the fisherman knew he had to run away.

“Don't run, fisherman,” the nobleman said in a soft voice while chasing him. “I want you to be my friend. Don't you see?” But the fisherman didn't answer, he just kept running and running in his dream.

The next morning, the fisherman, who was feeling tired and exhausted as if he had really been chased the whole night, met the guardian in the dining room again and decided to ask her about his dream.

“Good morning, guardian,” he said. “May I ask you a question?”

The guardian frowned. “I told you already yesterday that you ask too many questions, fisherman,” she replied. 

Despite her answer, the fisherman said: “I had the strangest dream last night and the night before. I was running away from a nobleman who was chasing me down the castle's corridors. In my dream I knew I had to run from him, though I can't say why, for the nobleman seemed respectable and kind. He was beautiful and handsome and wore precious and extravagant clothes. Do you know who he might be, guardian? I wonder if he used to live at this castle, if perhaps the beast conquered and killed him? Or maybe he is still here, being kept as a prisoner by the beast, somewhere in a locked chamber?”

The guardian gave the fisherman a peculiar look, regarding him with her eyes as dark and as wise as a raven's eyes. “If you don't know who he is,” she answered, “I'm not the one who should tell you.”

The fisherman frowned. “You mean the beast knows and should tell me? So the nobleman is indeed its captive?”

The guardian didn't answer his question. “Wait till tonight,” was all she said, and gone she was, so quickly that it seemed as if she had flown away. The fisherman could hardly await the evening, for he wanted to ask the beast about the nobleman and was curious what it would say.


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun set, the fisherman returned to the dining room, where the beast already awaited him, sitting at the table which was laden with food and drink.

“Good evening, fisherman,” the beast growled politely, and the fisherman replied “Good evening,” and said: “I would like to ask you a question, beast. I have already inquired your guardian about it, but she wouldn't tell me a thing. I had the strangest dream last night and the night before. I was running away from a nobleman who was chasing me down the castle's corridors. In my dream I knew I had to run from him, though I didn't know why, for the nobleman seemed respectable and kind. He was beautiful and handsome and wore precious and extravagant clothes. Do you know who he is, beast? Did he live at this castle, did you conquer and kill him? Or is he still here, do you keep him as a prisoner, somewhere in a locked chamber?”

Oddly, the beast was not offended by the fisherman's questions, but growled a laughter. “You are really curious, fisherman, which gives me great delight. Yes, I know this man you were dreaming of. He is indeed a nobleman, a count to be precise, and it pleases me that you believe him to be respectable and kind as well as beautiful and handsome. As to your other questions, I can tell you that he is as much a prisoner as you are, for both of you are just alike.”

The fisherman stared at the beast in confusion. “So you indeed admit it, beast? That you keep the nobleman as a prisoner in this castle, just like me? Then where is he? And what do you mean by saying that we are just alike? What could a poor fisherman have in common with a count?”

For some reason, the beast seemed disappointed. “More than you might think,” it replied. “The count is here in this castle, but you won't find him if you don't open your eyes. You have to look, fisherman, and then you will see. Don't you see?”

All at once, the beast's words and even its voice seemed oddly familiar, and the fisherman felt an inexplicable fear. He jumped to his feet and lunged at the beast with anger and desperation. Grabbing it by its throat, the fisherman exclaimed: “All I see is that you are keeping me here against my will, and it seems that I'm not the only one. I've had enough of your games and your riddles, beast. I want to go home. I abhor being a prisoner in this strange, uncanny castle, and my daughter needs me. Set me free or kill me, for I can't go on like this.”

Quickly, the beast freed himself from the fisherman's grip. It seized the fisherman by his shoulders and subdued him, pinning him to the dinner table and looming over him. “What have I done, now it will kill me, and I shall never see my daughter again,” the fisherman thought with despair. 

However, the beast made no move to attack him, but just touched the fisherman's face and chest lightly with its claws while staring down at him. Softly, it whispered: “If this is what you wish, fisherman, I will set you free, as I don't want to kill you. If you wish to go home, you shall. You may leave tomorrow, I won't hinder you or come after you. I promise, fisherman, and I always keep my promises.” And with these words, the beast let the fisherman go and sat down calmly, as if nothing had occurred.

Trembling, the fisherman got up from the table and walked back to his chair. He didn't dare to leave or to ask the beast if it really meant to let him go home. The fisherman didn't know if he should believe the beast's words, but he was hoping that they were true and he would soon be back home with his daughter again. They finished dinner in silence, but quite a few times the fisherman caught the beast staring at him sadly, and the fisherman dropped his gaze.

***

That night, the fisherman dreamed of the beautiful nobleman again. He was chasing the fisherman down the castle's corridors, and again, the fisherman knew he had to run away.

“Don't run, fisherman,” the nobleman said in a soft voice while chasing him. “I want you to love me. Don't you see?” But the fisherman didn't answer, he just kept running and running in his dream.

***

The next morning, the fisherman, who was feeling tired and exhausted as if he had really been chased the whole night, met the guardian in the dining room again.

“Good morning, guardian,” he said. “Yesterday the beast promised me that I could leave today. I hope it was speaking the truth and will let me go.”

The guardian gave the fisherman a peculiar look, regarding him with her eyes as dark and as wise as a raven's eyes. “If that's what the beast told you,” she said, “it is the truth and you may leave, for the beast always keeps its promises. The beast already told me, and it gave me two gifts for you.”

The fisherman frowned. “Two gifts? I don't wish the beast to give me anything, I just want to leave.”

“It would be rude to reject the gifts, and as you know, the beast doesn't appreciate rudeness,” the guardian said. “Besides, I assume they will be useful to you.” And she gave the fisherman a little mirror and a knife. The fisherman thought that he might give the mirror to his daughter and could use the knife for gutting fish. But when he looked in the mirror, he saw that it didn't show his own reflection. Instead, the fisherman saw a strange creature. It had the fisherman's features, but its face was dark, and antlers were on its head. It bore a striking resemblance to the beast, and the fisherman didn't know what to think of it.

“What is this?” he asked confusedly, and the guardian replied: “You will know what it is and how to use it when the time has come. Fare thee well, fisherman.” And gone she was, so quickly that it seemed as if she had flown away.

***

The fisherman finished his breakfast and decided to leave, hoping that the beast would keep his promise not to come after him. He thought about leaving the mirror and the knife behind, as he didn't wish to be reminded of the beast, but on a whim, he took them with him. He left the castle, passed the strange statues in front of it and walked through the little gate in the rose hedge, thinking about all the misfortune one single rose had caused him. He feared that the beast might appear and stop him, but nothing happened, and he left the castle unharmed.

The fisherman was on his way, happy that he would soon be home and meet his daughter again. After he had walked a while, whistling joyfully and trying to forget what had occurred to him, he suddenly heard a loud noise. Startled, the fisherman looked up and saw a tall creature emerging from the woods and coming at him, snarling and baring its teeth. It was a strange chimera, half wolf, half bear, with long fangs and claws. The fisherman had never seen the like, and he screamed in fear and pain when the monster lunged at him and he felt it scratching his face with its sharp claws.


	5. Chapter 5

The monster threw the fisherman to the ground, scratching and trying to bite him. The fisherman could feel its fangs piercing his throat and fought back the panic, attempting to stay calm and think clearly. He remembered the knife the beast had given him, which he kept in his pocket. He reached for with one hand while trying his best to fight back the monster with the other and sighed with relief when his fingers touched the knife. Quickly, without thinking, he raised it and cut the monster's throat. The monster roared and tried to push the knife away, but the fisherman already slashed its throat with the knife, which was surprisingly sharp. With satisfaction, the fisherman watched the monster bleed to death, saw the blood spurting from its throat and heard the gurgling sounds it made. He was glad to be still alive and quite proud of himself, as he, a simple fisherman, had managed to kill this savage creature.

But as the fisherman stood up, covered in the monster's blood, he saw in horror that the creature's shape was changing in death. Its claws became hands and feet, its fangs became teeth, its fur became skin. Eventually, a young man was lying on the ground, with his throat cut, staring at the fisherman with blank eyes.

“What have I done? “ the fisherman whispered, aghast, “I killed him, I killed a human being, not a monster.”

“Humans come in many shapes and forms,” a low voice suddenly growled. “Some are monsters, some are pigs, some are something else entirely. I hope you enjoyed your hunt, fisherman.”

It was the beast who had hidden behind a tree, watching the fisherman kill the creature. He neared the fisherman, who recoiled at the beast's sight.

“You,” the fisherman said, his voice trembling with anger and indignation. “It was you, beast, you sent a man after me, in shape of a monster, to make me kill him. Is that what you meant by hunting pigs? Hunting people? So humans are merely pigs to you that are meant to be butchered?”

The beast growled his soft laughter. “Some are, some are not, fisherman. This was my gift to you, to make you wonder if you prefer hunting to fishing. But it's your decision to make. Think about it, fisherman, and take your time. Perhaps you will wish to return to me someday and hunt with me. You know where to find me.”

Angrily, the fisherman shook his head. “Rest assured, beast, that this day will never come. I will never return to you, and I will never hunt with you. I never want to kill anybody again, I never want to think about you again, and I surely never want to see you again. Goodbye, beast,” he said.

With these words, the fisherman turned around and continued walking, ignoring the beast but half expecting it to come after him. It didn't, and it didn't say a further word either. Despite himself, the fisherman couldn't help feeling remorse, as he had seen the sadness in the beast's eyes when he bade it good-bye.

***

When the fisherman returned home, his daughter stared at him as if he were a ghost.

“I can't believe that you are back home,” the girl said and started to cry. “I thought that your boat had capsized when you were fishing in the sea, and that you had drowned. What has occurred to you, why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt, father?”

“No,” the fisherman replied, hugging his daughter. “Don't worry, my daughter, I'm unharmed, and the blood is not mine. I was attacked by a wolf in the woods, but I killed it. But I wonder why you were you so worried about me, for I've been merely away for three days.”

The girl eyed her father in confusion. “What are you saying, father? Surely you mean three months, not three days? It was even longer than that, and I had given up all hope, as I knew you would have never left me for so long without telling me why.”

The fisherman was confused about his daughter's words, wondering how this could be. He was convinced that he had just been away for days, not for months. It appeared that for some reason, the time passed more slowly at the beast's castle. His daughter seemed to sense his confusion. “What is it, father?” she asked. “What happened to you in the last months, where have you been? Please tell me.”

The fisherman decided to tell his daughter about the beast that had captured him at its castle because he had plucked a rose. However, he didn't tell her about his dinners with the beast, nor about his dreams, and of course he didn't tell her about the human monster he had killed in the woods.

The girl started to cry. “It's all my fault,” she cried, “For I wished you to bring me a rose. If only I hadn't, then the beast wouldn't have captured you. Did it hurt you, father? Did the beast do you harm?”

The fisherman shook his head. “No, it didn't, in fact, it was quite polite and served me the finest food I had ever tasted. You have no reason to blame yourself, my daughter, as I was the one who plucked the rose.” Since his last encounter with the beast, the fisherman had some suspicions about the meat the beast had served him, but that was another thing he wasn't willing to share with his daughter. 

The daughter was glad that her father was back, and he was glad to be back home. She noticed that it seemed to distress and upset him to talk about his time at the castle, so she stopped inquiring. The fisherman still thought about everything that had occurred to him, about the beast and its guardian, about their dinners, about his strange dreams. About the man he had killed in the woods and how good it had felt. About the sadness in the beast's eyes when he bade it good-bye. But he tried his best to forget and to be a simple fisherman again, who was content with the life he had and didn't aspire to be anything else.

***

The fisherman had been home for a few months when all of a sudden, he had a very peculiar feeling. It was as if someone was choking him, grabbing him by the throat and trying to suffocate him, and he was gasping for breath. However, the fisherman was all alone by himself, there was nobody who could have attacked him, and he had no idea where this strange feeling came from. Something told the fisherman to look into the little mirror the beast had given him, which he always carried with him, but had never paid attention to again up to that moment. When he looked in the mirror, the fisherman's eyes widened in shock, and he caught his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

He saw the beast fighting a horrible, dragon-like creature, much taller and stronger than the beast itself. The creature had a human body and gigantic wings. On each of its seven heads there were horns, as if the creature were the devil himself, and its enormous tail was lashing back and forth. The fisherman knew that this vicious dragon would kill the beast, and fear gripped his heart. He had to come to the beast's rescue. The fisherman dropped the mirror and ran, as fast as he could, through the woods, back to the castle, where he hoped to find the beast and its attacker.

And indeed there he found them, in front of the castle near the strange statues, fighting, the dragon-like creature grabbing the beast by its throat. Without hesitation, the fisherman took the knife the beast had given him, which he always carried in his pocket, and stabbed the dragon's legs. Roaring, the dragon turned around, attacking the fisherman and seizing him by his neck. While the dragon was thus distracted, the beast jumped up, clinging to the dragon and biting its throat, drawing blood. The dragon screamed, tried to shake off the beast and let go of the fisherman. Quickly, the fisherman gutted the creature with his knife. The dragon roared in pain and fell to the ground, bleeding and defeated.

The beast and the fisherman watched it die, both breathless and covered in the dragon's blood. Their eyes locked, and they both knew that this was a special occasion, for it was the first time they had hunted together and their first kill. Still looking at the fisherman, the beast growled softly:

“I knew you would come back, fisherman.”

“I couldn't let him kill you,” the fisherman replied. “Because I love you, beast.” Only when the fisherman said this, he realized that it was true.

As the fisherman spoke those words, a change occurred in the beast's appearance. Its skin became lighter, its claws became hands, its antlers disappeared. Thus the beast was transformed into something else entirely, and eventually, in front of the fisherman there stood the count of his dreams. He was beautiful and handsome and wore precious and extravagant clothes.

“You know I'm still a beast, fisherman,” the count explained. “No matter in what shape I appear. I'm many things, a count, a kin, a hunter, a beast. And I am and will always be your friend and whatever else you wish me to be. I used to be nobody and nothing, because I was alone and seen by nobody but my kin and guardian. Until you saw me for what I am and loved me still.”

The fisherman looked him in the eye. “Yes, I know. I've known for a while what you are, but I didn't want to see that the beautiful nobleman and the hideous beast were one and the same. Now I do, and I wish to stay with you, with the count, the kin, the hunter, the beast, with my friend and my beloved. But you must allow my daughter to come and live with us, as I don't want to be without her.”

The count chuckled softly and replied: “Of course, I'll be delighted to live with her. For if it weren't for her and the rose you plucked, I would have never met you.”

The count and the fisherman smiled at each other when they suddenly heard a small sound. Out of nowhere, the guardian was standing next to them.

“I've come to say good-bye, as my time at this castle is over,” she said, looking at her kin. “I've witnessed that you don't need me anymore to guard and protect you. From now on, you and the fisherman can guard and protect each other.”

The count nodded. “I thank you for everything and bid farewell to you,” he said. “Where will you go, my kin?”

“We'll see,” the guardian replied. “There are may places to find and many things to do in this world. And maybe, if I am so inclined, I'll come back someday. Good-bye, my kin. Good-bye, fisherman.”

The guardian spread her arms, and they became a raven's wings. She turned into a beautiful raven, with a black, shiny plumage and dark, wise eyes. The raven cawed a last good-bye, rose into the air and flew away.

***

The count, the fisherman and their daughter lived a carefree life in their castle, guarding and protecting each other and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they went fishing, sometimes they hunted, mostly pigs and a monster once in a while. It became apparent that their daughter had a great talent for hunting. Soon she even surpassed her fathers, which filled them with pride.

They live there to this day, at the eerie, uncanny castle with the strange statues and the rose hedge. If you find their castle one day in a storm, they might even offer you shelter and invite you for the night. But traveler, beware. The count, the fisherman and their daughter are kind and generous hosts, and at their castle, you will find shelter from the storm, you may eat their food, you may drink their wine, you may sleep in their bed. But remember one thing: If you are wise, you should never pluck one of the beautiful roses that are blossoming all over their hedge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiyoh is a raven because ravens are beautiful and intelligent animals and my favorite birds.:)
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
